Draco & Hermione
by PunkMoxXie
Summary: Hogwart's take on Romeo and Juliet. Everything Shakespeare and everything Hogwarts. Will the story still have the same tragic ending? Starring: Draco as Romeo, Hermione as Juliet, Ron as Tybalt, and Harry as Paris. D/Hr...obviously...
1. Hermione's Past

A/N: If only good ol' Shakespeare could see this, he'd be rolling over in his grave. The gang at Hogwarts has taken over his classic tale of forbidden love, _Romeo and Juliet. Kitty, you're gonna read it and LIKE it! Susan, you owe me! Lol. But seriously Kitty, just give it a chance, even though you don't like Draco/Hermione. This prologue is an explanation why Hermione is affiliated with the Weasleys. Try not to cry too hard! J/k. everyone, please R/R!_

**_Dedicated to__: Kitty, my bestest friend in the world, who doesn't like Draco/Hermione for some weird reason. Hopefully this stirring rendition will change your mind._**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**_Draco & Hermione_**

_By: PunkMoxXie (Caitlin)_

**Prologue**

 "Mom, Dad, you really didn't have to do this for me," Hermione gushed. She was home with her parents over the summer. She was about to enter her last and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione's parents had gotten a letter from Hogwarts a few days earlier about the achievements of their gifted daughter. She was Head Girl, had been offered numerous internships at magical businesses, and had been recruited by LIAO, London's International Auror Organization. It included a letter written by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_You should be very proud of your daughter, Hermione. In addition to being a wonderfully intuitive and outstanding young woman, she is also committed to the students at Hogwarts, which is why I am appointing her to be Head Girl this year. With this privilege comes great responsibility however. She must keep her grades up to a respectable level, or else she will be removed from this distinguished position. Her responsibilities include keeping control of the students, and representing the school in competitions and meetings. She will have to work together, along with the head boy, to ensure a prosperous year. Also, I have included the offers that were sent to Hogwarts for Hermione. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"We want to honey, you deserve it," Mr. Granger said. Hermione looked at the tiny box in front of her on the kitchen table. Her parents, although not being very wealthy, managed to get her a present on behalf of her new honors. She undid the silver ribbon and opened the pale green lid. Inside was a golden necklace, with a purple amethyst heart.

"That heart has a little piece of your father and me in it," her mother said. Hermione had grown considerably since that fateful day she found out she had been accepted to Hogwarts. She had aged into a younger version of her mother, they were both graceful in movement, but still had that stubborn attitude. Even though they were very, very different in background, they both thought and felt the same. Her mother put the necklace around her neck; it complemented her neck and chest perfectly. 

Hermione was 16 and was on top of the world.

.:~*~:.

Hermione was awakened by the morning sun peeping through her window; she sat up and looked at the clock, _9:30. She had 2 weeks left and was going to Diagon Alley today for her materials she needed. She was completely at peace. She reached to put her necklace on, but was interrupted by her mother's scream from the family room._

"Let her go!" her father commanded. There was fear mixed in with his voice. Hermione raced to the family room to see the hoard of Death Eaters grab both of her parents and apparate.

Hermione was frantic. She had to think what to do…she need to get dressed, get her wand, and alert the Ministry of Magic…she did those things as fast as humanly possible, she was ready to apparate to rescue her parents but then she remembered she didn't know where they were and she became extremely frustrated. So she sent an owl to the 2 people she knew she could count on.

.:~*~:.

An hour after she had sent an owl to Harry and Ron, they apparated into her house, ready to go. She explained the situation to Ron and Harry.

"We better go to Diagon Alley then," Ron suggested.

"Main place for wizards to go," Harry agreed.

"Let's go then!" Hermione agreed. She wasn't sure that they were there, but she had to start somewhere. The 3 teenagers apparated to Diagon Alley.

.:~*~:.

They went into every shop, searching for Hermione's mom and dad. Finally, Harry suggested, "Maybe we should split up. We'd cover more ground. And if we see anything, we'll go to the Ministry of Magic."

"Agreed," Ron and Hermione said. They went in 3 opposite directions.

Hermione went to the Leaky Cauldron, and saw group of hoods huddled in the corner. Not thinking at all, she yelled, "HEY!" 

She was fuming. These pricks kidnapped her parents, they had to pay…

But her anger alone wasn't enough to stop them. One of the Death Eaters pulled back his hood revealing a head very familiar face, Lucius Malfoy.

"We were looking for you," he snarled. He picked her up, put a sleeping spell over her, and apparated. 

.:~*~:.

Hermione awoke, but not to her familiar bed. She was tied to a chair with magical ties, and smoke covered the room she was in. Was it fire? No, didn't smell like fire. Must be some type of spell, she thought out loud. The smoke surrounded her like a blanket, forbidding her to see anything. The smoke entered her eyes and nose like an unwanted visitor…she coughed and sputtered to get it out. Suddenly, there was a green flash of light, changing the dark gray smoke to neon green. It was the Avada Kedarva curse, she feared the worst.

The smoke disappeared. The room was rather a large area: the International Quidditch Field to be exact. She was tied to chair in one of the spectators' boxes way up high. She looked down to the field…two bodies were on the floor. Her stomach sank. She had to get rid of these ties somehow. But when she tried to move her hands, the ties were gone. They must have disappeared with the smoke, she thought. She burst open the door and ran down the long flight of stairs to the field where she feared her two parents lay. But they were. They held each others hand, their eyes open, and both of their mouths open in a twisted scream. Hermione covered her mouth to scream, but she couldn't. She went into shock.

.:~*~:.

"I'm so sorry this happened 'Mione," Ron said. He was at the main office of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She had a blank expression. 

"Hermione, please," Ron said. He knew she was still in shock. He patted her cheek in affect to get her to snap out of it. "Could I have a glass of water?" he yelled to anyone that would answer in the busy office. Harry wasn't there yet, no one was.

Finally, after many attempts of waking Hermione out of her dazed state, she finally blinked and shifted her gaze at Ron's concerned blue eyes.

"They're dead…" that's all she could say.

"I know…" Ron said, "But we'll fix this-"

"No Ron," Hermione said, anger rising in her shaking voice, "Nothing can fix this. They can't come back. They're dead. Dead as 2 doornails."

"Come stay with us," Ron offered almost immediately. Hermione blinked up at him with teary eyes. She nodded.

"Good," Ron said softly. He held Hermione closely as she cried over the events of the day.

A/N: This is just an explanation why Hermione will be affiliated with the Weasleys from now on! You like so far??? Remember to review! Flames will be used to make tasty s'mores…KITTY….

Also, please give Kitty a big round of applause on her snag of the lead of the Christmas play!!! Harry Potter would be pleased my dear!! Good for you!


	2. Muggle Literature and How to Interpret I...

A/N: And now……..drum roll please……also, if any of you other high school freshman like me are being tested on this, you could follow the plot with an updated version as a study guide thingy? Worked for me. I'm keeping this fic as close to the original plot as possible. Extra brownie points if you can see which character matches which! (Draco = Romeo…etc etc)

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, well sort of. The concept is Shakespeare's; the characters are JK Rowling's. So essentially I own nothing. Whoopee. Also, all songs belong to the wonderful John Mayer. I'll say it again: I own squat.

.:~*~:.

**_Draco & Hermione_**

_By: PunkMoxXie (aka Caitlin)_

**Chapter One (Prologue, Act One Scene One)**

**_ "Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity"_**

"_Two households, both alike in dignity._

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny._

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ear attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend,"_ read Professor Dumbledore from the Muggle book, "Romeo and Juliet." Dumbledore was teaching the first "Muggle Literature and How to Interpret It" class; only offered to seventh year students. It was a recently added class because the Ministry of Magic felt that the magical world was losing touch with the Muggle World, so all magical students were being required to take a muggle-related class. Some students were taking, the "Muggle Survival" class in which students had to basically carry out every day tasks like Muggles do. Others took "Famous Muggles" study where they studied what well known Muggles have done for the world. Everyone took the "Muggle Literature and How to Interpret It" class because it was the easiest.

Hermione was absolutely absolved. Ron was making gagging gestures to Harry, and they were laughing quietly to themselves. Hermione was sitting in the middle of the two in the back. She was desperately trying to pay attention to this class, while her two immature friends were making faces. Secretly, she laughed inside and would much rather do what they were doing than pay attention.

"Cut it out!" she hissed.

"Look, this Shiscabob guy was obviously up on something when he wrote this," Ron said, "And it's not like it really affects us or anything."

"No I think its Spearesomething," Harry said, deliberately trying to annoy Hermione. Apparently she wasn't the only one annoyed. The whole class was staring at the arguing trio. Draco Malfoy had a smug look on his face when he raised his hand and said, "There is no excuse for this behavior professor, they need to be taught a lesson." The whole class groaned. Draco Malfoy hadn't lost any of his annoyance over the years.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, however I don't think detention is necessary," Dumbledore remarked, "but I will take 5 points from Gryffindor because Mr. Weasley and Potter were not paying attention." He then set the book that he was reading from on the desk.

"So can anyone tell me from this introduction what this play is about?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's hand shot up immediately. But, of course, he did not call on her. He looked at Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, your thoughts," Dumbledore said.

"Two Muggles are obviously in love from rival families," Draco said. Dumbledore seemed impressed.

"So anyone care to make a comment on this?" Dumbledore asked. This time Hermione didn't raise her hand. Malfoy took her answer.

The lecture continued…Hermione had studied constantly, but had never taken the chance to actually _learn_. But she flipped through the text book reading bits and pieces and marveled at the verse and technique. But she, still being as naïve as she was when she was 11, she never thought about love like this character Juliet had. 

Then bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Hermione was left to her silly day dreams, as she laughed and ran off carelessly with her two best friends.

.:~*~:.

"What do you think is the best way to get a Gryffindor pissed off," Crabbe remarked to himself and Goyle at the Dining Hall. Goyle was leering over at the Gryffindor table with utter loathing on his mind. Crabbe felt the same way, but he was able to articulate his thoughts.

"Tell them the truth," Goyle said chuckling to him.

"What…that Slytherin is better?" Crabbe said. He was very pleased with himself. It proved exactly was a sluggish mind he had.

"Yup," Goyle said, and the two super sized Slytherins laughed. They laughed so hard that the table shook.

"I got an idea," Crabbe finally said, "what if we threw something at them…get pudding all over those stupid Gryffindors…that'll show them."

There was no need to say that he agreed. Goyle chucked a bowl of custard over to the Gryffindor table, hitting Dean squarely in the back. Dean whirled around furious. He and Seamus marched over to the Slytherin table. Some of the custard had sprayed on Seamus also.

"Was that you?" Dean demanded.

"We threw food if that's what you mean," Goyle said simply. Crabbe nodded and agreed.

"Did you throw it as US, good sir," Seamus said mockingly. He wanted to toy with these stupid Slytherins, see how far he could take it.

"We threw food, and if it hit you…well that's just a coincidence," Goyle continued. He was getting a little apprehensive.

"I don't think that was the real reason," Dean said matter-of-factly, "do you Seamus?"

"No, I don't Dean. What do you think we should do about it?" Dean said mockingly stroking his chin.

They looked at each other, with hatred rising inside them, and simply said, "Get 'em."

They drew out their wands and lunged at the two Slytherins. They couldn't get very far until a familiar voice shouted very loudly, stopping the confrontation for a brief moment.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Benjamin said, prying himself in between Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, and Goyle. Benjamin had transferred from Salem Witch Academy along with his twin brother Mikey. They were both in 7th year along with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Benjamin was more of the introvert personality inside, he liked everything to be as non-confrontational as possible, and since he was new, he couldn't quite understand this feud between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. But he was well respected by all Slytherins, because he was Drano's cousin. He inherited the classic Malfoy eyes that were normally a slate blue, but changed to gray depending on his mood. He had sandy blond hair, and was tall and lanky. But he proved himself to be strong to the Slytherins when a 6th year Ravenclaw heard him talk and made fun of his hometown, New York. He pulled him by the shirt, dragged him into a private room, and shoved him against the wall. He received many pats on the back and way-to-go's. _No one talks about New York that way, Benjamin thought to himself. It was the only place in the world where Muddles and Witches interacted and co-existed together. That's why they say New York City is full of loonies._

"I got a balding spell with your guy's name on it," Benjamin said, shaking his wand in a threatening manner.

"Now what the hell do you think your doing?" an even more angry voice yelled out. Ron Weasley tore up the rows and marched to the scene.

"Slytherins, it figures," Ron sneered. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Benjamin, "Just because you're from America and you think you're all high and mighty doesn't make it that way. You and your brother. You don't know how it works around here."

"Weasley! Please! I'm just trying to stop this stupid fight! Do you want detention?"

"It doesn't matter. If I get detention for settling the score with Slytherins, so be it. I don't want peace, I hate peace as much as I hate you Slytherins. So be a man, and let's do this," he said challengingly and held his wand in a dueling manner.

It began. First it started with Ron calling out, "Mobilicorpus" at Benjamin and with that Benjamin was flung to the other side of the room. As if by taking their cues, the rest of the people in the great hall started throwing food at each other, some 7th year students casting spells on other 7th year students. It was an absolute fiasco.

"HALT!" came a sudden cry from the far end of the room. It was Dumbledore's unmistakable voice. Though very old, he could still command a room. The Great Hall immediately ceased all action.

"THIS NONSENSE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! IF YOU GRYFFINDORS AND YOU SLYTHERINS DON'T LEARN HOW TO GET A LONG, OR AT THE VERY LEAST TOLERATE EACH OTHER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!" Dumbledore boomed. There was an awkward pause on the part of the Gryffindor and Slytherins. "AND FURTHER MORE: ANYONE I CATCH STARTING ANOTHER CHILDISH BRAWL LIKE THIS AGAIN WILL NOT ONLY BE EXPELLED, BUT I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THEY WILL NOT GRADUATE FROM ANY ACEDEMY!" And with that, he stormed out angrily out of the room.  The other teachers came up to their houses to inspect the damage. Snape approached Benjamin.

"What happened here?" Snape asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle threw custard at the Gryffindors," Benjamin said blandly.

"I see," Snape said, surveying the damage. A table was over turned. Food smeared all over the walls and floor. Fidgeting 1st years running back and forth from the bathroom crying. "And where is Draco is all of this? Wouldn't he be a part of this?"

"Nah, I saw him roaming around the North Tower. Seemed distracted with something. I didn't want to bother him."

"He's been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. Normally he would be happy, under the circumstances of this being his last year, and being a prefect…"

"I don't think he's thinking about school. He's been keeping to himself an awful long time."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy I believe your right. Could you check up on him though? His mood has even interfered with his school work, Potions especially."

"No problem, Professor Snape," Benjamin said. He dashed off to the North Tower where he suspected Draco would be.

.:~*~:.

Benjamin climbed the numerous stairs, and headed to the very top of the tower. Little people knew that on the very top there was a lush meadow, filled with elegant sycamores. Benjamin had only been here once, often feeling unworthy of being there. Sure enough, he saw Draco softly sing to himself as he stared at the trickling spring weaving in and out of the sycamores. Draco sat on a rock, his eyes matching the cold emotionless rock he sat on.

"What's up coz?" Benjamin said gently to Draco as he approached him.

"Hey Ben," Draco sighed. He picked up a rock and threw it in the stream.

"You've been up here quite a lot lately," Benjamin continued.

"Just been thinking. You know," Draco said. He had no life in the conversation. He was completely and utterly bored with life. He felt alone in a crowded room, he had nothing to live for, no just cause to fight for. 

"What about?" Benjamin said, standing next to him, picking up rocks and carelessly tossing them into the pond.

"Pansy dumped me," Draco finally blurted.

"What happened?"

"She says she's not interested in anyone at Hogwarts. She wants someone 'older,' and 'wiser.' A bunch of bullshit if you ask me," Draco said, still lifeless, "She was the last straw, you know? I saw hope and beauty in her eyes, and now that it's gone…I don't know if I can go on anymore."

"Come on now, Draco! There's plenty more fish in the sea!"

"None are appetizing to me," Draco simply replied.

"There's this ball tonight, you know the Fall Ball? We could totally crash it! There will be plenty of new girls there, find another fish for yourself."

Benjamin waited for Draco to respond but he just continued to wallow in his own sadness. Benjamin finally grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him away. They went downstairs to the main Hogwarts hallway. They ran into Jacob Creevy, the youngest of the 3 Creevy brothers (he was a 2nd year) who was carrying a sheet of paper. He looked frantic and desperate. Jacob ran up to Draco and Benjamin.

"Hey! Hey! Could you help me?"

"What about?" Benjamin said. He knew Jacob was a Gryffindor, but he wasn't a threat. He was only a 2nd year.

"I don't know who these people are…I need to go tell them they're invited to this party."

"If we tell you, can we come?" Benjamin asked, taking the paper from Jacob.

"Yeah! Sure! Anything as long as you're not from Slytherin," Jacob said.

"We're not," Benjamin lied. He pointed out who the people were on the list who passed by in the hallway. Draco peered and read the list, and saw the name "Pansy Parkinson." His expression brightened. Maybe he would go to the party.

"Well thanks guys!" Jacob said, "I'll see you at the party!"

"See you there," Benjamin said, then turning to Draco, "See, simple as that. We'll wear masks or something so they can't tell. Then before you know if you'll be on some girl and you'll be saying 'Pansy! Who the hell is Pansy?'" They both laughed and Draco said to himself, "We'll see."

.:~*~:.

Draco got ready with absolute euphoria, even singing to himself. He'd convince Pansy.

.:~*~:.

A/N: DUM! Dadadum! DUM! Oh yeah. What a way to study for a final! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't gotten around to the story much, only because I've been so damn busy with starting high school and what not. I was also getting a little frustrated with the characters because I'm trying to mix a little bit of Shakespeare and a little bit of JK Rowling without making the whole story blow up in my face with contradictions and not being true to character and such. It's a challenge for me, so if you have any suggestions on my writing style or how to make it better, please review and let me know. I only accept constructive flames. The immature ones like I said before will be used to make tasty s'mores!

If anyone could shed light on how to center text, I'm typing this on word. If you want to see the pretty version, type in this on your browser: 

http://www.geocities.com/lastnite26/ActOneSceneOne.html

Catch ya later!

~Caitlin


	3. The North Tower

**A/N**: Here it is! Please review with comments/suggestions. Feel free to e-mail me @ lastnite26@yahoo.com. 

**Disclaimer**: I own squat. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Goose-egg.

.:~*~:.

**_Chapter Two_**

**_"In fair _****_Hogwarts_********_School_****_, where we lay our scene"_**

****

**Act One, Scenes Two and Three**

Harry Potter, one of the prominent Gryffindors sighed to himself as he was being beaten by Ron in a game of wizard's chess. All he could think about was Hermione. His Hermione that he had known for many years. That he had yearned for from a far. He watched her flutter from guy to guy, class to class, and she didn't even know. Well, he would fix that. He was 17. He was a man. He was going to tell her…he just needed to figure out how. During the chess match he thought who he could tell to figure out the best way to do it. Not Ron, he screws up with everything that's even remotely related to girls. Plus, maybe he liked Hermione and he would just screw it up and take her for himself. No, he had to ask a girl…one of the prominent Gryffindors, more specifically, for help. Parvati. She would know what to do.

"Hm…looks like we have a check…" Ron said cleverly, egging Harry on, "…and a mate. Well whadduya know Harry? Looks like I've beaten you! How many times have I beat The Boy Who Lived in chess…could it be 734?"

"You've kept track?" Harry asked in utter amazement.

"Yes, Harry," Ron replied sarcastically, "I have a tally scoreboard next to my bed. I kiss it every night before I go to bed."

Seamus chirped in from across the room, "He does too!"

Ron scowled. Harry just laughed, and said, "I gotta go finish up that Charms project with Parvati, I'll see you later."

Ron laughed, "Bye Harry."

Harry got up and walked in a rather brisk pace, envisioning Hermione at the end of the hallway. But she wasn't there. He knew where she was. In the girl's dormitory, probably having fun and laughing about silly boys like him. But he had to meet Parvati for the project anyway. He walked to the library, and sure enough, she was sitting in one of the easy chairs, looking at herself in a compact mirror in between glancing at the charms book. Her makeup was abviously perfect, not a lash out of place, and her hair was neatly tied up into a bun, but very stylish looking. Harry couldn't notice this though, because he was looking around, hoping every person he saw was  Hermione.

"Hi Parvati," Harry said.

"Hello Harry! Let's get started!"

"Yeah sure…but first…I have something to ask you though," Harry said. _Get a hold of yourself_, he thought. He acted very confident on the surface.

"What Harry?"

"Do you know if Hermione likes me?"

"Well…" Parvati said excitedly, "I don't know. Would you like me to find out if she wants to go out with you?"

"Would you?"

"Don't know though, she's never really been in a relationship before. It'll be different than the one's that you've had in the past with Lavender and Cho…"

"This is the real thing. Trust me. So will you do it?"

"Sure," Parvati said, then bursting, overjoyed, "You two would make such a cute couple…like Gryffindor's royalty! The cutest guy with the cutest girl…who also happens to be the smartest girl…"

Harry cut her off, "I'm the cutest guy?" He smiled devilishly.

"Yeah!" Parvati said. She thought he knew. It was so obvious, the messy black hair, the emerald green eyes, ever since he got rid of his glasses and fixed his eyesight with a seeing charm, he'd been all the girls could talk about.

"All  right…now that we have that settled," Harry said much more confidently, arrogant almost, "Let's get started."

.:~*~:.

"Ginny…what do you think looks better on me, the red or the green?" Hermione said, holding up two of her dress robes. Hermione and Ginny were in the 7th year girl's dormitory room. Ginny was Hermione's good friend and was always welcome. They were preparing for the Ball that night. It was 2 o clock, and classes had ended early that Friday.

Hermione had grown into a classic beauty. She would never admit to it though. The trio that fought Voldemort in the first year at Hogwarts had definetly changed…they were almost completely different. Ron had shot up in his 6th year to over 6 feet. His hair matured in the sense that brown was making it's way back into his hair, and his freckles had faded. He was still a stick, though not quite as so as Harry. Harry probably grew as much as Ron, but looked as though he had not gained any weight. He didn't need his glasses anymore; they were always a hassle so finally one day he fixed it with a Seeing Charm. His green eyes had not lost any of their wonder. And his scar had not moved or changed in the least bit since it happened. Hermione was the rose of the trio, however. She was elegantly slim, and had grown to 5'7, though not being able to see eye to eye with the boys as she used to, she could give some of the other boys there a run for his money. Her hair had calmed down to a manageable curly nature, falling a couple inches past her shoulders. Her cinnamon looking hair that often gleamed red in the sunlight was the envy of many girls at Hogwarts. Her eyes still remained the same piercing chocolate color that they always were.  

"I'd say the red," Ginny said, flipping through "Witch Weekly" magazine.

"You sure?" She said, holding it up. She grew impatient with Ginny, "At least look at it!"

Ginny finally tore away from the "Embrace the Red!" article ("how to embrace your natural beauty and how to tame it." Ginny's fiery red hair had not changed a bit since she came to Hogwarts), "Wait…maybe the green."

"HERMIONE!" Parvati screamed coming up the stairs. She had completely lost the cool that she had when she was studying with Harry.

"Geez Parvati, don't have a conniption," Hermione said.

"Do I have NEWS FOR YOU," Parvati said very excitedly. This threw Ginny into an excited frenzy.

"Tell me-I mean her!" Ginny said.

"Guess who wants to go out with you!" Parvati asked, barely able to keep it in.

"Is it Neville? If it is…" Hermione sighed, "I don't feel that way about it him…he can't realize that…"

"Not even. Think hotter. Way hotter," Parvati said, desperately trying to keep her composure.

Ginny squealed, she knew who it was, "It Harry isn't it? I know it is!" she gasped. All Parvati could do was nod.

"Harry?" Hermione simply asked.

"YES!" they both shouted back at her.

"Well…I haven't really though about it…" Hermione said thinking to herself. The fact that she was downplaying this situation was driving the two other girls absolutely mad.

"He's a man of wax!" Ginny cried. Parvati stared at Ginny at her. (A/N: I just COULDN'T resist sneaking in an original line…). 

"You read too much Shakespeare Ginny," Parvati said blandly. Ginny just shrugged.

Hermione stared at Parvati and Ginny, and though to herself about Harry. He wanted her love. Wow, she had never thought about it before…he was a good guy, and was drop dead gorgeous now…

"You'll see him at the party! Talk about it then! Now, we have to finish getting ready so you can look absolutely fabulous!" Parvati said. They continued to throw various makeup and hair charms at Hermione, along with a motley assortment of dress robes. Hermione sighed and then laughed. She had to be in a good mood for the party.

.:~*~:.

"Why did you change your mind?" Benjamin asked Draco as he was picking out a dress robe for the party. 

Romeo paused as he looked at an emerald green robe, his favorite, "Pansy is going to be there."

"Come on now coz! She's ancient history! You've heard her, she's not interested," Benjamin said. Man, Draco could be so pathetic sometimes.

.:~*~:.

In the very scum pit, the very cesspool of the Wizard World, was a house. Just outside of Hogwarts, actually. Wizard criminals, con artists, and the very bottom of society dwelled in a place called Mantua. In Mantua, there was a house. A place no one knew about, where the most vile villain ever lived. It was so evil, not even daylight chose to dwell there. 

"My downfall belongs to two teenagers," a cold and unwelcoming voice said from the center of the house. It wandered through the empty house, being able to hear everything that was said, but not seen.

There was a long pause. There was nothing in the house, nothing but eerily beautifully decorated walls. There was no furniture, except for a massive chair in the rather large living room. The red chair stared at the empty fireplace. 

"We'll just have to end that," the voice continued, "Too bad for Draco Malfoy though, he just couldn't give in."

.:~*~:.

A/N: Review please! 


	4. I Never Saw True Beauty until this Night

**A/N**: Updating the chapters are weird. Oh, guess what?? I preordered my book today! And, reviews are appreciated. Plus, today is my birthday! January 26th, I'm 15.

**Disclaimer**: The characters with the exceptions of Mikey and Benjamin are JK Rowling's. Mikey and Benjamin are my characters. The main plot and concept is William Shakespeare's.

**Chapter 4**

**_"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny"_**

**Act One, Scenes Four and Five**

****

A group of Slytherin's gathered in the Common Room. They were about to head out to the party. The group consisted mainly of 7th year boys, they were going to get girl's. The party was sponsored by the 7th year Gryffindor's, however just about anyone could come. Everyone except the Slytherin's.

"I got the masks," a 6th year Slytherin said, giving them to Mikey. Mikey was a 7th year Slytherin, and had only been at Hogwarts for 3 months, and already he was the most prominent and outspoken. Draco had been like Mikey once. Loud, outgoing. But after the events of the previous summer, he didn't feel the need to act like that anyway. He felt like it was his loud mouth and his careless actions that caused the terrible events that caused his parent's death.

Flashes of that day buzzed around Draco's head and wouldn't leave. He concentrated on the plan that was being talked about in the Common Room. Mikey stood on top of one of the coffee titles, "Get your masks!" he shouted.

Everyone in the group of about 15 snatched a mask and put it over their face. Draco took one rather gently and stared at it. How was this supposed to get them into the party?

"Mike," Draco said, snatching the mask from Mikey's hands, "How is this cheap mask of tinfoil supposed to get us into the party?"

Mikey and Draco had become fast friends. They were introduced about a year ago because that's when he had moved to London. They were joined at the hip ever since. They were perfect complements to each other.

"It's not really the mask that's going to get us in," Mikey said rather suavely, as if setting an example, "It's our suavatude and charm that will get us in. Blend in and pretty soon we'll all have 6 chicks a piece by the end of the night."

"I don't know," Draco said, "I kind of have a bad feeling about this. A dream, déjà vu, you know?"

Mikey jumped up and down on the coffee table. That got all the Slytherin's attention.  The guys were whooping and hollering and were about to burst out of the door. Benjamin was yelling very loudly, and he jumped up on the coffee table next to his twin brother Mikey. They were fraternal twins. Mikey had a shade darker hair and was much taller and muscular than Benjamin.

"You hear this, boys?" Mikey said loudly. The guys answered in various forms of "WHAT?"

"This is the class A example of," he made a "whipped" motion and the guys copied him. Mikey could really command these Slytherins, like a performer to his audience.

"Now what do we do in situations like this Mr. Malfoy?" Mikey turned to Benjamin, in mock disbelief.

"Gee I don't know Mr. Malfoy," Benjamin said, stroking his chin, playing along, "What do you think Mr. Malfoy?" he said turning to Draco, who was looking up on them in utter amusement. He shook his head and laughed.

"Boys! Tonight is the night! The night where we go into that Gryffindor party and claim what's rightly ours!" Mikey shouted. _Oh great, here we go. Another one of Mikey's long winded speeches, _Draco thought. Mikey's over the top antics did distract Draco from the heart ache he was feeling inside. A huge smile cracked his lips and he folded his arms over his chest in mock fascination.

Draco couldn't even pay attention to Mikey. His thoughts were on the night to come. That previous night, he had a disturbing dream about this party. Something bad was going to happen. Or something this night would cause something later on for something much more horrible to happen.

Mikey finally got off the coffee table. He pulled Draco aside, "So how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'll go, don't count on me to have a good time though. I'm not going to dance," Draco finally said.

"Bull," Mikey said rolling his eyes, "You'll dance."

"We'll see," Draco said in a challenging manner, jokingly of course.

That night there was a look of mixed fear and hope was in Draco's slate blue eyes.  Something was going to happen at that ball. He didn't know what, but he wanted to find out. 

"What are we standing around here for?" Draco yelled, "Let's go already."

"Atta boy coz!" Mikey yelled back. He was an odd sort, even for an American.

.:~*~:.

"Relying on Pettigrew was absolutely pointless. Taking care of this myself is the only way to get rid of these two. We can't have them ruining my plans," the voice continued.

"_O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she_—" the voice said.

"This shall be me. The only way to get rid of the two star-crossed lovers. I will be their fate. Subconsciously, they will bring it on to themselves. Falling in love is the only way to have them destroyed."

.:~*~:.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors were putting on the ball. House elves were running back and forth, frantically trying to get ready in time for the dinner that began at 8 o clock.

"Pot pan!" a house elf called, "where's the starter dishes? Pot Pan must hurry or guests will not enjoy the feast!"

"Pot pan knows!" Pot Pan called back from across the hall. People were beginning to show up.

The Great Hall was possibly decorated the most beautifully it ever had in all it's history. It almost felt like a person welcoming you. The ceiling was a clear summer's night, with stars twinkling and smiling across the sky. Not a cloud was in sight. Shooting stars seemed to dance across the sky, and when you looked up you just wanted to soar and never leave the infinitely wondrous black sky. n the soft cream colored walls hung lush burgundy drapes that caressed the walls. Perfect swoops echoed throughout the hall. Hanging diamond chandeliers that didn't hang at all were sprinkled throughout the hall. 

When Hermione entered the room, the Great Hall was even more spectacular. Her long auburn hair rested on her back and was smooth and straight, and not a hair out of place.  It was simply worn long and added even more mystery to her look with a few strands of hair hung in her eyes. Her emerald green dress robe stood out, everyone else was wearing black. She turned heads no doubt about it.

Once everyone had settled in had had arrived, Profesor McGonagall made the commencement speech.

"Distinguished guests! Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Welcome the Gryffindor's Annual Fall Ball!" applause burst from the large crowd. "Eat, drink, be merry! It is YOUR night!" McGonagall didn't sound like her normally uptight, strict self. She actually had her hair down and was looking quite sharp. _Not having a bun must have done something to her, _Hermione laughed to herself.

Just then, Harry walked in with Ron and Parvati. Hermione's heart stopped. _What is he going to do…_ she thought, and he mind was mentally screaming in suspension.

Harry, very suavely, walked up to Hermione and said, "Would you care to dance?"

"Yes," was all Hermione could say, before they knew it, he had swept her up into a very soulful song and he was holding her very close. Harry held Hermione's waist to his. Hermione instinctively folded her arms around Harry's neck. Harry was staring at her very lovingly, but Hermione just couldn't look at him the same way. Her eyes wandered across the room.

.:~*~:.

As soon as Draco entered the building, he immediately regretted it. Already couples were dancing, he couldn't take it. _It's funny. When your with someone all you can see is people fighting, but when you're single all you see is couples, _He thought. He looked among the couples, all of them looked so happy and in love, searching for Pansy. But something else caught his eye. He had to take his mask off to get a full look. There was an angel on the dance floor. An absolutely, breath taking divine angel. Everyone else disappeared from the room. It was just Draco and this mystery woman, which looked very familiar, but could not place who she was or where she was from. He gazed at her. She looked so lonely on the dance floor.

"I never saw true beauty until this night," Draco said softly to himself. Just then he recalled a song he had heard earlier, he hummed it softly as he watched the angel glide across the floor. He wanted so badly to be the man who was dancing with her.
    
    _Suppose I said_
    
    _I am on my best behavior_
    
    _And there are times_
    
    _I lose my worried mind_
    
    _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_
    
    _Wait it out while I am someone else?_
    
    _Suppose I said_
    
    _Colors change for no good reason_
    
    _And words will go_
    
    _From poetry to prose_
    
    _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_
    
    _Wait it out while I am someone else?_
    
    _And I, in time, will come around_
    
    _I always do for you_
    
    _Suppose I said.._
    
    _You're my saving grace_
    
    _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_
    
    _Wait it out while I'm someone else? _
    
    _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_
    
    _Wait it out while I'm someone else?_

.:~*~:.

A/N: I know I didn't finish the scene, but I feel like the chapter itself should end here. I'm pumping them out as fast as I can.


End file.
